Love Hina Revisited
by Galvatron2.5
Summary: We all know how Love Hina turned out. But will the next generation do the same? May eventually become R. May.


Disclaimer: I dont a own Love Hina. I own Hono, Hikari, and Kagami. Well, I have a copy of volume 11, but thats it.  
  
Love Hina: Revisited  
  
Hinatasou is in the distance. A boy about 17 with light hair like how Keitaro has his, brown eyes and a vacant stare walks down to the door.   
  
" Why did Dad tell me to do this? Hikari and Kagami will be on me like flame on a tissue," the boys says. He takes a deep breath and walks to the door of Hinatasou. " I can do this. It's only nine months. I have to do this. I need the money to put torwards Toudai. Deep breaths, and remember, to fight, think of Mom, to hide, think of Kagami and Aunt Kanako, to get hit, just hold it. If I live, it's Dad who'll pay. Mom taught me to punch, and she's broken the roof by hitting dad more than once." He walks in and looks cautiosly.  
  
" I might need to see better. Darn it, I need these glasses," the boy puts on cokebottle glasses like Naru's. He walks torward the kitchen and peeks in. He see's a girl in an apron humming and making rice. Her eyes are closed, so she doesn't see him. He closes the door, and pulls out a peice of paper. " Well, I found Miss Shinobu's daughter. Too bad Dad never told me her new family name." The boys crosses off the name on the list Mae Shinobu. He goes upstairs and goes to an empty room. " The landlord's room. My room. Dad's old room. Then... the hole is still there. Weird." He pulls out a jacket with the symbol for Honoo on it and puts it on the chair. He goes down to the bath, and before he gets ready, he hears an echo in his head.  
  
" Beware going into the bath without notification. But I met your mom that way, so maybe it'll work." Then he shivers.   
  
" Mom hit him hard after saying that. Stupid second honeymoon. Stupid deed. I'm gonna never get into Toudai. I never be happy with anyone. I'll even probably hafta be a confectoiner. Damn, I dont wanna be a confectoiner. I wanna be a well educated archeologist, like Dad. So I gotta try. Auntie Kanako taught me to disguise, suprise and immobilize. Dad taught me to be gentle, treat a person like an artifact. Mom... well, Mom taught me dont be a pervert, or you'll be smashed into a wall, or cut up, or stung, or blown up, or stuffed. I'll listen to Mom." He walks into the kitchen. "Hello. I'm Hono."   
  
The girl throws a spatula into the air. It hits Hono on the head. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Itamae Shinobu."  
  
" Oh, your mom's family name stayed Shinobu?"  
  
" Yes."   
  
" Um, where are the other boarders?"   
  
" Well, Tanuki is upstairs, Sarah's somewhere, Bashou is in her room, Beppin is the bath, and Bukotsu is watching television."  
  
" I see. Um..." Hono pauses and walks out. He puts his stuff in his room. He then goes to room 105. He knocks on the door and a tall, 27 year old girl comes out.   
  
" Yeah, whadya want? Wait, Hono?" Sarah looks closer at him. She then punches him and sends his head to the floor.   
  
" What was that for?!?" Hono yells at her.  
  
" Simple, little cousin. You are like your dad. So you gotta be punched." Sarah pulls out a cigarette and starts to smoke.  
  
" That's not healthy. You're gonna die early, like Auntie Haruka will. And anyway, is Beppin outta the bath yet? I understand her room is above mine, and I want to meet her."   
  
" Why do you wanta meet her?"  
  
" Well, I wanna meet all the borders. It's in the book. So, is she?"Hono waits for an answer, but after a minute, he goes to his room. He pokes his head through the hole, and a hot, 17 year old woman with only a towel is getting dressed. Hono starts to be perverted. He looks in the mirror on her wall to get a better look at her face. (Note: the hole is covered by a statue of a turtle with a base. Like the mousey one Naru had.) As he sees her face, brown eyes, blonde hair and slender face, she notices the eyes under the statue. She pulls Hono up by his hair and puts a gag in his mouth. She drops him before his air runs out. He pulls out a book titled " Tips on Being Landlord of Hinatasou by Keitaro, Kanako and Naru Urashima". He turns to page 237. He reads it aloud. " Keitaro's top #37: Never put your head through the hole in the landlord's room while the person above is dressing. Keitaro's Tip #38: Never, ever, do that in your underwear, or else the other borders will think you hung yourself half-naked." He closes it. " At least I obeyed #38 in Dad's tips. Odd how #37 in Dad's is #12 in Mom's."   
  
" Well, you should follow those tips. Whoever your parents are, they're pretty smart." Beppin says. She's standing at his door wearing sweats and a red t-shirt. "DO you get off on being a peeping tom?"  
  
" No, I was just wondering if you were up there. And I should let you know, our rooms are the very rooms my parents stayed in while they stayed here. And also, I'm the new landlord. I can throw you out."  
  
" You wouldn't! I don't have anywhere else to go! My parents..."   
  
" Whoa! I was only kidding! The only one I'd kick out is Sarah, but she's family, so I can't. Well, I'm gonna find the others." Hono trips on a loose floorboard and falls face first into Beppin's chest. She punches him thusly.  
  
Hono walks down the hallway. He meets a 16 year-old girl who is obviously drunk. " God, Tanuki, how much sake did you have?" Hono asks. He knows Tanuki because he used to stay at the cafe when he was a little kid.  
  
" Only a few bottles." Tanuki tries to say. But what comes out is, " Onllly a foobottllles. *hick*" Hono helps her to the sofa in the tv room and gets her some water. He walks up the stairs again and slowly walks into a room with fog coming under the door. A girl is expirmenting with chemicals and bananas.  
  
" If this works, I will have made a banana that is chocolate covered right when you peel it!" Hono closes the door and crosses out Su on the list.  
  
" Now, think thats everyone. Motoko's daughter isn't here, so I'm good. Oh no, I left Tama-chan and Hi in my backpack!" Hon runs to his room and unzips it. Two turtles fly out. One is, of course, Tama-chan, and the other is her daughter Hi. They are gasping for air.  
  
" Sorry Tama-chan, sorry Hi-chan. I forgot. I mean, if Mom and Dad didn't know, how was I supposed to?" The turtles just wave their fins. Hono lies down and sighs. Though he thinks to himself ' why is it that the tips aren't helping?' He just sighs. He wakes up that night and staggers to the bathroom. He doesn't think and accidentily walks in on Beppin, and is knocked through a two pane window and falls into the hotsprings. He walks back upstairs dripping wet and falls onto the floor and sleeps there. Beppin thinks to herself ' We're gonna make his life a living hell.' 


End file.
